1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amino-substituted imidazo[1,2-a:3,4-a']diquinolin-15-ium salts which exhibit antifungal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imidazo[1,2-a:3,4-a']diquinolin-15-ium bromide is described by Brown, et al. in J. Chem. Soc. 1956:1158-1163. No utility for this compound is disclosed by Brown, et al.
Substituted or unsubstituted imidazo[1,2-a:3,4-a']diquinolin-15-ium salts having antiparasitic activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,986. A possible methyl substituent on the three or ten position of the imidazo diquinoline ring is disclosed. Compositions containing the compounds described are also stated to exhibit antibacterial, antiamebic and antitrichomonal activity.
The compounds of the instant invention differ from those disclosed in aforementioned references in that (1) an amino substituent is present on either the three and/or ten position; and (2) fungicidal activity is claimed. Additionally, the intermediates used to prepare the amino-substituted final compounds of this invention differ from the compounds of the above mentioned references in that no fluoro or chloro substituents are present on the prior art compounds.